Harry-saurus
by God of the Challenge
Summary: After the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, Harry and Hermione go to the Headmaster's office for answers. When they overhear Dumbledore, Ron, Molly and Ginny plotting against them, they flee from Hogwarts. Hermione's mother then sends them to Dr. Henry Wu.Harry Potter/Alexis Murphy/Hermione Granger. Dumbledore, Molly Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing. Good Severus Snape. Protective dinosaurs.


**This is a story requested by dragonflyman94, who also helped me plan it. In this fic, Hermione and Harry went to go see Dumbledore after the chamber of secrets fiasco, but they overhear him, Ron, Ginny, and Molly plotting about what to do about Harry and Hermione.**

* * *

Harry and Hermione were heading up to the headmaster's office, looking for answers. Harry had told Hermione about the diary in the chamber of secrets, and she had suggested going to the headmaster, to see if he knew anything about it.

They were about to enter his office (the password was ice mice) but they heard not just the headmaster, but Ron, Ginny, and Molly Weasley.

"It would appear that we need to separate Harry and Hermione. It's for the Greater Good." Albus said.

"What if we use love potions? We can use one on Harry keyed to Ginny, and one on Hermione keyed to Ron." Molly suggested. She wanted to have Ginny marry Harry, so they could get the Potter fortune.

"Excellent idea Molly. Ronald, can you keep an eye on those two?" Albus asked.

"With pleasure." Ron said.

Harry and Hermione took off running. They ran all the way back the common room.

No one else was there, so they held on to each other, and wept.

"W-why would they do this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. I don't know." Harry said.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We get out of here, that's what. Pack your bags." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and did so.

It wasn't long before they had all of their stuff with them.

"Dobby!" Harry said.

The little house elf then appeared.

"Did "The great Harry Potter" call for Dobby?" Dobby asked.

"Where do you want to go Hermione?" Harry asked.

"To my parents." Hermione said. "And I want you there with me."

"Alright then. Dobby, can you take us to Hermione's house?" Harry asked.

"Dobby can do that." Dobby said.

He then snapped his fingers, and brought them all to the Granger residence. Or, more specifically, their living room. When Dan and Emma Granger saw their daughter with her friend Harry, they were immediately concerned.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" Dan asked.

Harry and Hermione told them everything they had heard, and they were not happy. While they ranted to each other, Harry told Dobby to pack up Hermione's things in a bottomless trunk he bought at Diagon alley.

Just as they were about to leave, they heard a knocking at the door. Harry pulled out his wand, and aimed it at the door. If he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting. He went to go look through the peep hole to see who it was. It was someone he recognized. He immediately let them in.

It was a man and a big black dog. The minute the door closed, the dog turned into another man.

"Remus, Sirius." Harry said, before hugging them both.

"Pup, how do you recognize us? We haven't seen you in eleven years?" Sirius asked.

"Severus told me about you guys." Harry said. Professor Snape was quite kind to Harry when they first met. He was firm, but he was fair.

"Slitherus." Remus and Sirius said jovially.

"Slitherus?" Harry and Hermione asked.

"It was his nick name when were in Hogwarts. That reminds me, why aren't you there?" Remus asked.

Harry and Hermione told them what they had told Dan and Emma.

"He's dead." Sirius said seriously. **(A.N. Oh yes I did, oh yes I did.)**

He then made a mad dash for the door, only to be held back by Remus.

"Hold it Sirius. Who's the Minister going to believe? You, or Dumbledore?" Remus said.

Sirius relented. He knew Remus had a point. It didn't mean he liked it, but he still had a point.

"If I may make a suggestion?" Emma said. "I have a brother in America. You and Harry could stay with him."

"That's a good idea. And while you two are there, I'll try to get some dirt on Dumbledore and the Weasley's, to see how far his manipulations go." Remus said.

"What's my uncle's name?" Hermione asked.

"His name is Henry Wu. He works at a corporation called INGEN at a place called Jurassic Park." Emma said.

* * *

 **I'm gonna stop right there. If you guys have a dinosaur you want Harry and Hermione to turn into, leave that dino and a description of it in a review.**


End file.
